


Snap, Crackle. Pop

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: The Doctor has to deal with a little of things in her new body.   A bad back is one of them apparently





	Snap, Crackle. Pop

**Author's Note:**

> Just some 13/Rose fluff. Enjoy! :=)

******

" _Owwww!_ "

"I told you not to overdo it" Rose sighed in exasperation

"Ohhhh...stop it" The Doctor groaned as she lay, face down, sprawled out across the bed, her coat, shirt and suspenders now laying in a pile on the floor as she groaned, in too much pain to even bother writhing in pain. She felt like every single muscle in her back was spasming at once (they very probably were) and the soreness was rapidly moving down her arms and legs, already her shoulders were starting to knot up.

In hindsight, it was largely her own fault (all right, _entirely_ her own fault) she had made the rather monumentally stupid decision to ignore the 'KEEP OUT' signs and had ended up crouched in a narrow drainage pipe for nearly an hour before the guards stopped searching and Rose had found her and gotten her back to TARDIS, by which point The Doctor's back had almost completely seized up and it was all she could do to stagger to their room before she collapsed on the bed in a sore, stiff pile of _pain_.

"Where's the muscle relaxant?" she pleaded

"You don't need pills" Rose sighed

"Oh yes I do" and if she whined, well, she was entitled, she was in pain after all

"No," Rose insisted as she climbed onto the bed and straddled The Doctor's hips, beginning to gently knead the heels of her hands into The Doctor's shoulders "there..." she breathed "just relax" she soothed as her hands began to gently ease the pain, replacing it with a gentle warmth

That is, until, something in the general vicinity of her spine suddenly went _pop_.

Gasping in surprise at the jolt of pain that accompanied it, she lifted her head, only to drop it back down as the pop immediately preceded a surge of relief

"You all right?" Rose asked, concerned

"Yeah," she panted out "just...surprised, that's all"

"All right, just tell me if it starts to hurt too much" Rose instructed

"O--OW!--K" gritting her teeth, she willed herself to relax as Rose pressed her thumbs into The Doctor's spine, kneading up from her waist towards her neck, a series of _pops_ and brief jolts of pain accompanying the motion.

 _Pop_...pain...relief... _pop_...pain...relief... _snap_...pain...relief... _snap_ , _snap_...pain...relief.

Each one of The Doctor's vertebrate were snapping and popping like bubble wrap and she shouldn't be thinking of something as silly as bubble wrap right now, not when Rose was doing wonderful things with her hands, namely turning the last of the Time Lords into a puddle of goo.

Finally, Rose gently worked her thumbs into The Doctor's neck muscles, earning a long drawn out sigh of relief from the other woman.

The Doctor felt like she had no more bones, just...poof, gone. Skeleton, what's a skeleton? Never heard of it. Bye-bye bones, so long, don't forget to write and visit for the holidays.

Sighing in relief, The Doctor lazily rolled over, eyes half-closed as she clumsily pulled Rose close and held her as they both drifted off to sleep...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
